Numbuh 14
by True Numbuh 14
Summary: This is a story of the legendary KND operative Numbuh 14, her link with the Delightful Children and Sector V, and the conflict that plagues her. My own story and headcanon.
1. Chapter 1

**Numbuh Fourteen**

 **Chapter 1**

Lightning cracked across the sky as the rain fell unmercifully towards the ground, like missiles determined to hit their target. The wind was raging, a powerful force deterring anyone with an ounce of sanity from setting out into such a violent storm. A lone figure clad in dark clothing was running gracefully across a telephone line. Clearly skilled in the art, the figure's body language betrayed fear, running from a nightmare that was never ending.

The figure looked to be aged around 12, female. She carried herself as if the weight of the world were on her shoulders. As the elements ravaged from all sides, attempting to stop her escape, she kept pushing forward.

Her dark clothing appeared to be some type of robe, akin to Anakin Skywalker's dark clothing. She bore a mask, with a small slit, that betrayed her fearful eyes, and a hole on the back where a long blonde ponytail protruded, pulled back tightly.

She held a powerful looking staff in her left hand, clutching it tightly as she kept running on the telephone line.

Suddenly, a great tremor could be heard, the girl nearly lost her balance, but she steadied herself and kept running. Out of the stormy sky, appeared a monstrosity of a machine. It was circular in shape, almost like an alien spacecraft. Two long metallic claws, red in colour, protruded from each side of the machine. No doubt there was all sorts of deadly weapons in the contraption. The machine was closing in fast, intent on ensnaring its prey.

On the top was a clear dome, where five figures stood inside, operating the machine. It was these five figures, the girl feared. She could feel them, calling her. She kept running.

The five figures were dressed in identical school clothing, blue and white. Three male, two female. One male figure quite tall, another wearing a bright round football helmet, betraying only sky blue eyes, like his 'siblings'. The other male was shorter with blonde hair and appeared to be the leader. The two female figures, were opposites in stature, one taller and slim with blonde hair, the other short and round with brown hair.

These five children looked on in confidence, savouring every moment of the chase. They could feel her too, her fear and attempts to shy away from their calls. Curiously, the children did everything in unison, they were a hive mind, understanding and sharing each other's thoughts and motivations. They were creepy and reeked of malevolence...yet were somehow _delightful._

Then they spoke:

'Aww, poor Numbuh 14. Why do you run away from us, you know you can't escape.

You might have stopped our plan, but now that you've returned, we're not letting you go this time. It's only a matter of time before you catch up with you, and then, we'll have our prize."

The girl shuddered as they edged ever closer, intent on catching her. She had to escape, had to get the treehouse. In the distance, she could see her sanctuary. The treehouse of her former team mates. She was nearly there. She hadn't seen her former home for about three years, and the sight evoked mixed feelings of fear, excitement and sadness.

Her brief distraction allowed the five children to gain ever closer. The girl snapped out of her reverie, and kept pushing forward.

* * *

At this treehouse, a boy of about 10 had awoken to a series of tremors. Bald headed and alert, he immediately reached for his black sunglasses. He quickly got himself dressed in a red jumper and brown shorts and made his way to the large window in the treehouses' briefing room to see what the commotion was about. What he saw shocked him to the core.

He saw the Delightful Children From Down The Lane heading towards his treehouse in their Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine, which brought back painful memories of when he had been ageified by those pale-skinned creeps. Shaking himself from his memory, he then saw a figure running along a telephone line.

The figure launched itself into the air, doing several graceful flips to avoid the claws that were desperate to catch her. He saw the staff the figure carried, the stuff of legends.

Numbuh 1 couldn't believe it. He only knew one person who could move like that and carried stuff a weapon. He hadn't seen her for three long years. He had to help her. He quickly pressed, the big red button beside him and sounded the alarm. The treehouse wailed in anger, ready to call upon the team that resided in it.

The Kids Next Door were going to save her, save the legendary KND operative...Numbuh 14.

* * *

 **Hi, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my story here. It's something I've had in my head to write for years, and I guess it's my headcanon on the KND and the Delightful Children's origin. I would appreciate any feedback, and I just hope you enjoy. Thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone, I know it's been ages since I posted the first chapter, just life really. Gonna try and be more frequent with these if I can.

Thanks for the reviews so far:

@ttte14: Sorry no, this Numbuh 14 is an OC.

Gamewizard2008: The staff does have some significance which will be revealed at some point in the story!

Obviously, I don't own KND.

 **Chapter 2**

The Delight Children had watched and they had waited. They had noticed Numbuh 14's reluctance to use her hidden jetpack to escape their clutches. They had noticed the lighting that cracked across the sky. They had noticed the metal on their enormous machine could serve as a conductor and perhaps a deflector for the electricity in the air. They noticed all this and an evil grin spread across five pale faces. Raising one metal claw high into the air, they watched as another bolt of lighting suddenly fired its way towards the ground. The lighting bounced off the metal claw and surged right towards Numbuh 14.

This was it. She was about to make the jump and fly to freedom. She was close enough to the treehouse that she felt she could risk the lightning. Readying herself, Numbuh 14, prepared to launch into the air - and then there was only pain. Blinding...hot... PAIN. Her whole world was suddenly heat and smoke. She felt stabs of pain in every ounce of her body, but didn't black out. The pain was followed by falling. She was falling and fast. She hit the ground hard, a sickening crunch emanating from her body. Numbuh 14 could barely think, barely feel. An intense throbbing in her ankle was superseded by the white hot pinpricks of pain that invaded her body. All she could gather was she had somehow been struck by lighting, and had landed in some overgrown bushes. So close to her goal, yet so far. All she could was lay down there, barely able to stay conscious and watch in horror as a metallic claw slowly made its way toward her.

The Delightful Children grinned from ear to ear. They took delight in Numbuh's 14 pain and where ready to claim her as theirs again. They extended two claws towards her, one that carefully grabbed her from the ground, and another for her staff. Slowly they raised her right to their level, peering out at her from their dome. They looked her up and down - she was badly burnt and clearly in considerable pain. She lay limp and could barely stay conscious. But they could also feel her fear, it radiated from her and they fed off it. Triumphantly, they spoke:

'Well, well, well, if it isn't Numbuh 14. We must say you put up quite a fight, and you almost got away too. But you know you can't escape us. Now that we have you once again, our plans can finally be completed.'

This close to their presence, Numbuh 14 became more alert. She was exhausted and the pain was everywhere, but she couldn't let them see her. Couldn't let them get close to see what she was becoming. All of a sudden, the dome began to open, and they extended the claw ever close to her captors.

'Now why don't we take off at that mask of yours so we make sure we've got the right person, shall we?'

This was it. They were going to see. Numbuh 14 despite the pain, struggled in the claw's tight grip as five pairs of pale hands slowly made their way towards her. A nightmare about to be realised.

Just then a missile shot past her, striking the Delightful Children's machine. The explosion caused the machine to rock, slightly loosening the grip the claw had around her. The Delight Children angered by the interruption quickly closed the dome and assumed battle positions. They drawled:

'What is the meaning of this?! Who dares fire on the Delight Children From Down The Lane?!'

Thundering into sight, Sector V's S.C.A.M.P.E.R soared heroically in the sky, ready for battle. Numbuh 1's voice cut through the storm -

'Alright Delightful Dorks, let go of Numbuh 14 now and we'll promise not to kick your butts too hard'

'Well well, if it isn't Sector V of the Kids Next Door. We're so sorry to disappoint you, but we'll be taking Numbuh 14 and leaving. She's ours.'

'No Delightful Deviants, she's coming with US. You can't have her. KIDS NEXT DOOR BATTLE STATIONS'

Numbuh 1's plan was simple - distract the Delight Children, get them to let go of Numbuh 14, rescue her and get her to Moonbase to be treated. They had witnessed the lighting strike and saw the pain she was in. She needed a doctor, right away. He quickly barked orders to his team -

Numbuh 2 was to remain at the wheel, ready to make a quick getaway. Numbuh 3 to be on standby for basic medical duties until they got to Moonbase. Numbuh 4 ready at the turrent to fire more ammunition at the DCFDTL. Numbuh 5 was going to be lowered down with a harness to get to Numbuh 14 should the DCFDTL let her go. Numbuh 1 took off in his jetboots with his weapon, the main source of distraction.

Numbuh 14 watched everything that unfolded in front of her mixed emotions of fear and relief. Witnessing Sector V come to her rescue was a brief respite from the pain that consumed her. She watched as Numbuh 1 dodged the metal claws that attempted to catch him, weaving in and out like child's play. He was clearly the distraction. She could feel the claw that trapped her had loosened considerably thanks to Numbuh 4's handiwork with the missiles he had launched. If she could just summon an ounce of energy, maybe she could slip out of its grasp and fall to where she noticed Numbuh 5 was waiting to catch her. No, the pain was too great, she was trapped between a rock and a hard place. In her worst nightmare's grasp, or another sickening fall to the ground. She knew which one she preferred but dared not try.

The DCFDTL were furious. The anger radiated from them at Sector V's insolence. How dare they attempt to take their prize from them. They would not win. They would – another huge explosion rocked the their Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine. This time there was no time to act, both Numbuh 14 and her staff slipped from the claws and their grasp and plunged once again towards the earth. Their machine was badly damaged, too distracted with Numbuh 14's despair and Numbuh 1's flying antics to focus on getting away with Numbuh 14. Failure was not something the Delightful Children took lightly, this was NOT delightful.

Numbuh 5 watched in horror as Numbuh 14 fell toward her. The girl was barely conscious and unable to slow her descent. She still couldn't believe Numbuh 14 had returned. When she had left and Numbuh 5 had been leader of Sector V, it hadn't ended well. The argument had been bitter and Numbuh 5 still carried the guilt and anger with her. To see her here now, brought on a tirade of emotions, each more complicated than the last.

'Numbuh 5!' Numbuh 1 called, Numbuh 5 shaken from her thoughts looked up to see Numbuh 1 had flown to Numbuh 14's rescue with several claws in hot pursuit. She prepared the harness and watched with fear as he caught Numbuh 14 and her staff in swift movement. Weighted down, he sped towards Numbuh 5, hoping to drop Numbuh 14 at a safe distance so he could get away from the grasp of the Delightful Children.

Numbuh 4 was angry. He knew of Numbuh 14's legendary status. They all did. So NOW it was only coming to light that Numbuh's 1 and 5 actually were on the same TEAM as her?! If that was the case, where the crud had she been all these years?! What happened and why were the Delightful Children so interested in her? Whatever the case, he hated being out of the loop but he hated those cruddy Delightful Dorks even more. He had launched several missiles at their machine yet still they fought.

His violent instincts taking over, he hammered shot after shot to ensure they couldn't reach Numbuh 1 or Numbuh 14 now that Numbuh 5 had attached her to the harness and was preparing to ascend back to their ship. It looked like they were going to succeed, and when that happened, Numbuh 4 would be the first to demand an explanation.

Numbuh 14, dipping in and out of consciousness had felt herself fall, fly and now was peering up at the face of Numbuh 5. Former comrades, best friends, sisters. They had been an unstoppable pair and while even she didn't know all of Numbuh 14's past, they were both inexplicably linked. To see her again as they ascended to get away from the Delightful Children's clutches was not easy. Numbuh 5 felt the same. It was a mixed reunion.

Numbuh 14 painfully whispered: 'Numbuh 5…(she said with her Irish lilt) I'm…sorry. Sorry for what happened….I'm meant to be…alone.'

'Shush, girl – Numbuh 5 whispered - focus on saving your strength alright? Numbuh 5's got you.'

Finally, they reached the ship, Numbuh 3 quickly attending to Numbuh 14 as best she could. Between the tirade of missiles and the annoyance of Nigel Uno, the Delightful Children had to admit defeat. Numbuh 1 had returned to their ship ordering Numbuh 2 to punch it. For the moment there on the losing side.

However, all was not lost. The five children grinned evilly at each other. Numbuh 14 had returned, she was majorly weakened. They had felt her fear, the battle that she fought internally. Had she really believed they hadn't witnessed the small speck of thr cold icey blue that had invaded her eyes? They might not have her now, but it was only a matter of time.

Okay, that was a longer then intended. All constructive comments welcome, and hope you enjoyed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello! This is to cover a bit of backstory between Numbuh's 1,5 and 14 and to show how they're all feeling. Hope you enjoy! Any constructive criticism is welcome!

 **Chapter 3**

Numbuh 14 dipped in out and of consciousness. Her senses were alight with endless voices, light and sound. She could feel the S.C.A.M.P.E.R hurdling towards the Moonbase to get her to surgery. She knew it was bad. Her whole body was burnt and charred, her ankle most likely broken. Her body still aching from the tight claw that had ensnared her. Faraway from the Delightful Children, she didn't feel their presence as strongly, but her feelings were equally as complicated at the reunion with Sector V. The pain took her once again, as the voices swirled around her.

Sector V were exhausted and tense. As they reached Moonbase they had time to ponder on that night's events. Numbuh's 1 and 5 were both understandably shaken by the whole ordeal. It brought back unpleasant memories from the past and after Numbuh 14 was seen too, there would be a lot of questions to answer. Numbuh 3 busied herself with tending to 14, she didn't like when everyone was moody and tense. She preferred when things were light and happy. Numbuh 4 was still angry, but he had softened upon seeing the seriousness of the situation. Whatever stupid crud was going on here, any questions would have to wait. As for Numbuh 2, all that mattered was getting to Moonbase.

As soon as they landed, Numbuh 362 was there to greet them with a team of the KND's finest medical team. As Numbuh 14 was rushed to surgery, Numbuh 362 ushered Numbuh's 1 and 5 into an emergency meeting to establish exactly what happened. Numbuh's 2, 3, and 4 understandably went to the food court to bury themselves in candy and soda and process the situation.

Before long it became clear that Numbuh 362 had been aware of Numbuh 14's return. She explained the Moonbase Power Core had been stolen by the Delightful Children and they had detected incredible energy readings since then. Numbuh 1 bristled at the fact they hadn't been made aware of the fact but Numbuh 362 explained they had kept it top secret because around the same time Numbuh 14 returned. She didn't explain where she had been or what she had been doing, or how she knew what had happened. She simply showed up and offered to infiltrate their Mansion, discover what they were planning and retrieve the Core. She had requested Numbuh 362 keep it a secret and that Sector V especially were not to be told of her return.

'I'm sorry guys, she was adamant you didn't know about her return. She just said it was important we send in just her and that she was the most capable when it comes to the Delightful Children.' Numbuh 362 explained.

She continued – 'Based on your previous history together, I felt it might endanger the mission if you knew of her return.'

Numbuh 1 spoke softly but tensely 'Numbuh 362 with all due respect, you should have told us she was back. We could have helped her! Now she's badly hurt and the only reason those creeps don't have her now is because we got there _just_ nick of time.'

'Numbuh 5 agrees, I know things didn't end well last time...but Numbuh 5 doesn't understand why she would endanger herself like that. No matter how capable she is. We would have helped...I thought she'd realise that even after she left...' Numbuh 5 trails off, emotion consuming her.

Numbuh 362 simply stared at both operatives with a mix of guilt and worry, lost for words. She had been put in an awkward position by Numbuh 14. But what could she say? Numbuh 14 was the best of the best! She had looked up to her like many operatives had. Then that one mission 3 years ago, the one that changed Numbuh's 1 and 5, and Sector V forever. It was the Delightful Children who were really to blame of course. But neither 5 or 14 could forgive themselves and their conflict over what action to take had caused a rift in their friendship and left one young kid bald and broken.

After that, well, Numbuh 14 went serious again. Her smile left her and she was once again haunted by the pain and torture of a past that suggested this wasn't the first time she had been a victim of the Delightful Children. She was no longer the role model other kids looked up to, and the bitterness between her and Numbuh 5 led Numbuh 14 to simply disappear. Numbuh 5 continued to lead Sector V, but with the loss of Cree, Maurice and then her second in command and best friend, all her efforts went into Nigel Uno and his eventual rise to leader of Sector V. But no matter how much time past, Numbuh 14 was always on their minds, the guilt, the pain, and the question of where she had gone. Numbuh 362 thought she had made the right call, taking emotion out and approaching the situation logically...but had it actually been the other way around?

Suddenly, one of the KND medic's charges into the room -

'Numbuh 362 sir, Numbuh 14 is out of surgery and recovering in post op. She sustained a broken ankle, severe burns and bruising to several parts of her body. We managed to stabilise her and she will live, but she will be in a lot of pain and will require lots of rest and recovery. We are waiting for her to regain consciousness, but it could be many hours yet.'

The relief in the room was palpable. Numbuh 5 headed straight for the door -

'Numbuh 5 is waiting by that girl's bedside until she wakes up. I want her to know she's safe before I ask her what was she thinking!'

Numbuh 362 thanked the medic, while Numbuh 1 headed to the food court to update his team. He'd let Numbuh 5 wait with Numbuh 14. He'd allow her time with Numbuh 14, it was a complicated situation. Besides, the night's events had also brought back memories of his personal torture at the hands of the Delightful Children.

It came in flashes – the tightness of the claw as it took him away from his home and into evil clutches of the Delightful Children. The wave of despair that gripped him as he was strapped to a large barber's chair. The horror that unfolded in front of him as he realised they had concocted some type of formula that similar to the effects of the Delightfulisation Process, would mean exposure to this formula would result in permanent baldness. The intense shudder that shook his body as they held him down - first using an electric razor to shave his beautiful hair off before pouring that burning formula slowly over his freshly bald head – ensuring there would be no growth there ever again.

He remembered how his screams of horror were entwined with their malicious laughter. The tight grip of the many hands that held him down, and the glitter of icy blue eyes that stared down at him in intense satisfaction at his pain. They had taken not just his hair from him, but his pride and bravery. Oh sure, he was proud of his hair but it was more than that – he hadn't been able to protect himself and his bald head was a symbol for all – Nigel Uno was weak. At least that's how Numbuh 1 felt at the time. What would Abby think when she came to rescue him? All her talk of getting him into the KND, there was no way they would want some bald-headed loser. The hair was a loss, but the emotional scarring ran deeper. Especially when considering what else they had planned for him at that time.

Numbuh 1 recalled these memories with pain that mirrored what he felt now. The shame, fear and regret still haunted him. The rift that formed when it was Numbuh 14 who came to his rescue first, not Numbuh 5. The conflict that was formed when choosing a mission over your friend. Nigel had been forced to get involved being the affected third party, nothing about what happened after was pretty. Yet, here she was – she had returned out of nowhere and once again old wounds and emotions ran rampant. Numbuh 1 steeled himself and continued to the food court, he needed to see his team.

Numbuh 5 sat across from Numbuh 14, watching her in a coma like state with a mix of relief and... maybe resentment? She really couldn't tell at this point. Numbuh 5 had always imagined the day she would return, but it was nothing like this. Her former 'sister' bruised and battered in a hospital bed, this girl a shadow of the strong figure she once knew. Why was she waiting by her beside for hours? Was she worried? Did she want to protect her? Berate her for leaving? Or was it a mixture of everything? Numbuh 5 would always carry the guilt of not helping Numbuh 1 in time, but instead opting to finish a mission before coming to his rescue. She thought they could do both, but the no, no she couldn't.

The fight she had with Numbuh 14 over what to do had been brutal. The moment she heard a kid had been taken by the Delightful Children she wanted to go straight to his rescue. But no, Numbuh 5 had argued they finish the mission first. Numbuh 14 got that cold, intense look in her eyes whenever it involved a conversation about the Delightful Children and accused Numbuh 5 of being a bad leader and caring more about her obsession of filling Cree and Maurice's shoes then she did about saving kids. Numbuh 5 struck back with accusations of her failure to stop the Delightful Children in previous situations, disregard for anyone's authority but her own and what she assumed as her refusal to talk about her past as her mistrusting others, even her own team.

The fight had turned physical, with Numbuh 14 leaving with a hole in her heart as she raced off to rescue Numbuh 1, unaware of the fresh horrors that awaited her when she arrived. Numbuh 5 recalled all this the pain of the past forever embedded in her soul. Despite everything, she ached for Numbuh 14 to wake up. The past pained her and no doubt they would have words with each other, but Abigail Lincoln had nearly lost Numbuh 14 to the Delightful Children's clutches, and that was enough to bury any resentment in exchange for her friend to wake up.

It was at this moment that Numbuh 14 began to stir. The first thing she was aware of was the pain. Everything hurt, not as intensely as before, but it _hurt._ The beeping of hospital equipment flooded her ears and she became aware of her surroundings. Moonbase Hospital? All of a sudden, she remembered the events that had taken the place, and heart began to race. The Delightful Children had nearly got here, her former teammates had rescued her. Numbuh 14 opened her eyes, and there staring at her with a mix of concern and possibly anger was Numbuh 5. Her former leader, partner and sister. They stared intently at each other, emotions overcoming any attempt at speech right away. This was going to be more difficult then both thought.


End file.
